Brocon, Siscon, and PSYCHO
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: kakak beradik akashi/ hubungan terlarang sejak kecil/ tidak segan-segan melukai/ brother complex / seperti anak kecil. Akashi Seijuurou new fic. incest as usual, little bit thriller. read more inside and mind to give review?
1. Chapter 1

"Kakak beradik Akashi itu?"

"Adiknya tidak masalah, namun kakaknya..."

"Bahkan katanya dia tidak segan-segan melukai wanita.."

"Dan dia mengidap brother complex yang sangat parah. Apa dia mau adiknya tidak menikah sampai besar?"

"Entahlah. Namun apakah dia tidak bisa mencontoh adiknya yang tenang, pintar, hingga dihormati oleh orang lain?"

Gossip-gossip itu sudah beredar hampir ke seluruh siswa berkat keanehan saudara Akashi itu. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi Sena lah penyebab keanehan ini.

Seperti biasa, setelah supir mengantar kedua kakak adik Akashi ini, Akashi Seijuurou sang adik selalu mengantarkan kakaknya sampai kelas. Terdengar aneh, namun inilah kenyataannya. Akashi Sena yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Seijuurou itu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sifatnya dan kelakuannya, membuat orang-orang heran mana kakaknya mana adiknya.

"Sudah sampai. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, Sena.."

"Sei..."

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan lupa menjemputku disini tepat waktu.."

Seijuurou mengelus pelan kepala kakaknya itu, seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya.

"Pasti. Tunggu aku.."

* * *

**Brocon, Siscon, and PSYCHO**

**Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Sena/Akashi Fem/ Akashi Sister/ OC dan karena banyaknya karakter x Reader, dipersilahkan jika ingin mengandaikan diri sebagai saudara Akashi Seijuurou.**

**Real Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Family**

**Warning : Incest, OOC, little bit horror.**

**Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Sena, ayo bangun.."

"Nggg.. Sebentar lagi Sei.."

"Ayo.. Nanti kita telat.."

"Nnngggggg... Seeeeiii..."

Melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang childish ini dia menghela nafas.

"Sena..", Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena, kemudian mencium Sena tepat di bibir.

"Ayo bangun atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih.."

Muka Sena langsung memerah dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ce-cepat keluar, aku mau ganti baju!"

"Hahaha, baik-baik. Aku tunggu di ruang makan..", Seijuurou keluar dan menuju ruang makan.

Hubungan terlarangnya mereka ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka kecil. Keduanya sama-sama mencintai saudaranya, tetapi bukan sebagai saudara lagi. Mereka selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun Brother Complex milik Sena susah untuk disembunyikan. Sena yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Seijuurou itu sampai rela tinggal kelas demi menyamakan kelasnya dengan Seijuurou. Tetapi setelah tidak naik kelas sekali, semua anggota keluarganya memarahinya habis-habisan, termasuk Seijuurou.

"Kalau kau tidak mau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak naik kelas lagi, aku akan bunuh diri.."

Itulah ancaman Seijuurou yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Karena itulah, Sena kembali belajar dengan rajin. Sifatnya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sekarang, sangat jarang dia bisa berpikir dewasa.

Beda dengan Sena yang kekanak-kanakan, Seijuurou adalah orang yang sifatnya dewasa. Selalu tenang, mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, dan bijaksana. Itulah yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou selalu dihormati oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kami berangkat.."

Kakak beradik Akashi itu setiap harinya selalu diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka. Tidak lupa dengan mobil mewah milik mereka. Menjadikan pandangan Akashi semakin 'sesuatu' di kalangan orang-orang sekolahnya.

"Ayo turun.."

Seijuurou menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sena untuk membantunya turun seperti biasa. Kemudian mengantar ke kelas Sena. Sangat lucu melihat seorang kohai mengantar Senpainya ke kelas setiap hari. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid-murid, namun kakak beradik Akashi itu tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Nanti tunggu aku keluar ya, jangan menunggu di gerbang terlebih dahulu.."

Sena mengangguk, kemudian dia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan Seijuurou kembali ke kelasnya. Hampir semua yang dilewati Seijuurou menyapanya dengan hangat, sangat berbeda perlakuan mereka dengan Sena. Seijuurou disenangi sedangkan Sena dibenci. Mungkin hanya Seijuurou lah satu-satunya teman disekolah.

"Sei.. Ayo kita makan siang.."

Belum dijawab, Sena sudah menarik tangan Seijuurou. Mau tidak mau pun Seijuurou mengikutinya hingga keatap sekolah.

"Buka mulutmu Sei.."

Melihat wajah Sena yang jarang ceria dan bersemangat seperti itu di sekolah, Seijuurou pun membuka mulutnya. Baginya, senyuman Sena sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau juga harus belajar bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, Sena..", kata Seijuurou sambil mengelus kepala Sena.

"Aku tidak ingin berada didekat orang lain selain Seijuurou."

"Aku kan juga tidak bisa terus bersamamu..."

"Tidak! Sei akan selalu bersamaku!"

Mendadak Sena menjadi emosi. Melihat hal yang sering terjadi itu, Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Maafkan aku.."

Seijuurou sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. Namun dia terus berusaha agar Sena mau terbuka dengan yang lainnya. Walau kelihatannya hal itu mustahil..

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sei.."

"Ya.. Aku juga.."

.

.

"Akashi-kun!"

Dengan wajah memerah gadis itu menyodorkan home-made cookie beserta surat cintanya. Seijuurou sudah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan gadis ini.

"Kumohon, terimalah!"

"A-ano..."

Sebelum menerimanya, seorang gadis lain sudah melempar home-made cookie itu ke tanah, dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

"Aah!"

"Sena!"

Secepatnya Seijuurou menarik dan menghentikan Sena.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati Sei! Jangan pernah!"

Gadis itu ketakutan melihat Sena yang tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan. Tetapi melihat usahanya yang dihancurkan begitu saja, dia pun murka.

"Maaf..", hanya itu kata-kata penyesalan yang diucapkan Seijuurou kepadanya. Kemudian membawa Sena pergi bersama dirinya.

"Lihat saja, Akashi Sena..."

.

.

Sena melirik lagi jam nya. Sudah lama sekali dia menunggu Seijuurou namun tidak kunjung datang.

"Lama sekali Sei..."

Sena pun kembali berjalan masuk ke sekolah, berniat menjemput Sei di lapangan basket.

"Hei kau wanita brengsek.."

Sena tidak memperdulikan dan merasa dirinya dipanggil, karena itu dia terus berjalan. Namun sepertinya kumpulan gadis itu menjadi kesal pada Sena dan menarik rambutnya.

"Dengarkan kalau kami memanggil!"

"Lepaskan rambutku!"

Sena memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu, dan salah satunya adalah gadis yang tadi menyatakan perasaannya pada adiknya.

"Jerih payahku kau hancurkan begitu saja, dasar sialan!", gadis itu menghantam pipi Sena hingga memar. Sepertinya kini Sena tau kenapa gadis-gadis itu mengincarnya.

"Lepaskan!"

Mendengar suara farmiliar tetapi berkesan kejam saat itu, mereka semua menoleh.

"Sei!"

Gadis-gadis yang menghajar Sena itu mulai ketakutan melihat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang lain. Tatapan matanya sangat kejam, dan dapat dilihat kalau dia sangat marah.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

Kemudian mereka melepaskan Sena dan pergi dari sana.

"Sena..", Seijuurou melihat memar diwajah Sena. Dia menunduk dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Andai saja aku datang lebih cepat.."

"Tidak apa-apa Sei.."

"Tetapi ini juga salahmu. Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ya? Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.."

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain dekat padamu Sei.."

Sei tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan selalu paling dekat denganmu.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

Seijuurou membantu kakaknya berdiri dan kemudian menggandengnya untuk pulang. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sena, tangan Seijuurou yang satunya mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakitimu.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang suka padamu, Akashicchi.."

"Kise-kun, yang menyukai Akashi-kun itu banyak.."

"Ahh entahlah.. Yang waktu itu memanggilmu keatas atap Akashicchi, kau masih ingat bukan?"

"Oh dia.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kudengar dia amnesia dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Katanya dia jatuh dari tangga.."

"Bukan katanya, dia memang jatuh nanodayo. Tetapi entahlah apakah dia didorong atau terpeleset.."

Seijuurou menghela nafas , "Sudahlah. Ayo kita latihan.."

Setelah latihan, Seijuurou berniat menjemput Sena di perpustakaan. Karena dia tidak ingin kejadian serupa terulang lagi, Seijuurou menyuruh Sena untuk tinggal di perpustakaan sampai dia menjemputnya.

"Orang itu?"

"Benar dia, Akashi-kun itu.."

Seijuurou terus berjalan. Sebenarnya dia mendengar itu, namun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Sudah perasaannya ditolak, kerja kerasnya dihancurkan oleh kakak Akashi, kini dirawat di rumah sakit.."

"Dan dia amnesia.. Sepertinya benturan di kepalanya benar-benar keras.."

Seijuurou terus tidak memperdulikan walau dia mendengarnya. Tetapi tanpa diketahui siapapun, Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Sena, ayo pulang.."

"Sei!"

'Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi Sena apapun yang terjadi.. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyakiti Sena'

.

.

"Ada apa lagi memangnya Momoi?"

"Ano.. Akashi-kun.."

"Hhhh.. Kau gagal mengajak Tetsuya lagi?"

"Begitulah.."

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Tetsuya memang susah ditebak.."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Akhir-akhir ini sang manajer itu sering curhat pada sang kapten.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyerah, Akashi-kun.."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain?"

Satsuki mengucapkan itu dengan wajah memerah, kemudian memandang Seijuurou. Kali ini ada yang tidak biasa dengan pandangan Satsuki itu.

"Hooo, begitu..", Seijuurou berdiri.

"Selamat berjuang, Momoi..", Seijuurou tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki.

"Sei!"

"Sena, aku baru saja mau mengunjungimu.."

"Sedang apa kau disini Sei?"

"Ah, Sena-chan!", sapa Satsuki pada Sena. Sena pun langsung bersembunyi dibalik Seijuurou.

"Sena!", Seijuurou menegur Sena karena kelakuannya kurang sopan, namun Satsuki malah tertawa.

"Yaa, sampai jumpa Akashi-kun, Sena-chan. Oh ya Akashi-kun, pastikan untuk membalas pesanku nanti malam! Jaa-nee!", dan Satsuki meninggalkan mereka.

"Pesan apa?", tanya Sena dengan nada sinis.

"Entalah.."

"Tidak perlu membalasnya, Sei!"

"Sudahlah..", Seijuurou mengelus kepala Sena.

"Ayo kita kembali..", Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Sena, tetapi wajah Sena menjadi sedikit emosi.

.

.

"Mmhhh.. S.. Sei.."

Setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen, Seijuurou melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sena. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa hidup sehari tanpa ciuman.

"Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini, Sei..", Sena memeluk Seijuurou.

"Jangan. Ayah dan ibu disini.."

"Hmmmmmmhh.. Aku ingin tidur denganmu Sei..", kata Sena dengan manja.

"Tidak hari ini ya..", Seijuurou mencium kening Sena dan merangkulnya.

Drrt drrt drrt

"Sei, ponselmu.."

"Ah iya, sebentar.."

Seijuurou berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sena, kemudian mengangkat teleponnya. Sena pun berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Seijuurou.

"Mengganggu? Ah tidak.."

Sena menjadi penasaran. Tidak biasanya Seijuurou mendapat telepon disaat seperti ini.

"Kau bisa berikan laporannya besok padaku, akan kupikirkan strateginya.."

Strategi? Apakah salah satu anggota basketnya? Tetapi Sena masih belum puas, dia terus mencuri dengar.

"Baiklah baiklah, terima kasih.. Kau memang manajer yang hebat.."

Manajer? Momoi Satsuki? Benar! Siapa lagi yang Seijuurou maksud selain Momoi Satsuki. Sena pun menjadi geram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku akan tidur setelah ini.."

"Hahaha bukan begitu.."

"Sepertinya. Mungkin saja.."

Dari pembicaraan mengenai basket, sekarang berubah menjadi pembicaraan lain. Sena pun menjadi semakin geram, namun dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Lihat saja kau, Momoi Satsuki..", kata Sena jengkel.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang Sei?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Sena.."

"Tidak! Aku akan menjagamu disini.."

"Hhhh.. Baiklah baiklah.. Terima kasih ya..", Seijuurou pun tersenyum.

"Tidurlah dulu Sei.. Aku akan menjagamu disini.."

Sena tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan kepala adiknya itu. Tidak biasanya adiknya sakit begini hingga terpaksa berbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Pe-permisi.."

Sena mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah.

"Ah Akashi-kun! Sena-chan!"

"Momoi? Ada apa?"

"Ano Akashi-kun.. Tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit. Jadi kupikir aku akan meminta obat disini.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun?"

Satsuki berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, namun kemudian Sena pun berdiri.

"Biar kuambilkan obat untukmu.."

"Eh? Sena?"

"Sena-chan? Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Tanpa Seijuurou dan Satsuki ketahui, Sena mengepalkan tangannya saat itu.

.

.

"Eh? Apa Tetsuya?"

"Momoi-san dirawat di rumah sakit, Akashi-kun.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia salah minum obat, dan itu berakibat parah dengannya.."

"Apa?"

Seijuurou mengingat Sena kemarin mengambilkan obat untuk Satsuki. Apakah...

"Kasihan sekali Momochi.."

"Benar.. Kasihan sekali Sa-chin.."

"Baiklah, kita akan menjenguknya nanti. Ayo kita latihan dulu.."

Tanpa diketahui yang lain, seorang Aomine Daiki memandangi Seijuurou dengan sedikit aneh.

Setelah mereka semua selesai, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Satsuki.

"Ah dimana Aominecchi?"

"Aku akan mencarinya. Sekaligus memberitahu Sena untuk pulang terlebih dahulu..", Seijuurou pun pergi.

Seijuurou pun hampir sampai di dekat perpustakaan, namun kemudian dia melihat pemandangan yang agak aneh.

Dia melihat anggota kiseki no sedai berkulit tan dan seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Satsuki?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kemarin Satsuki bercerita kalau kau tiba-tiba baik padanya dengan mengambilkan obat. Tetapi kau sengaja mengambil obat lainnya bukan?! Kau tau itu berakibat buruk pada Satsuki?"

"Huh? Bukan urusanku!"

"Kau!"

Sebelum Aomine menghajar Sena, Seijuurou sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan melindungi Sena.

"Sei!"

"Akashi!"

"Sena, apa itu benar?"

Sena hanya diam. Seijuurou tau jika Sena tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya.

"Daiki, maafkan perbuatannya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Akan kupastikan Momoi sembuh.."

"Itu bukan salahmu Akashi! Tetapi salah kakakmu yang brengsek ini!"

"Tolong jangan membalaskan ini padanya. Kau dapat melakukan apapun padaku, Daiki. Tetapi aku mohon, jangan sakiti Sena."

"Minggir Akashi, saudaramu ini harus diberi pelajaran!", Daiki mendorong Seijuurou dan menghajar Sena. Sena pun mendapat memar.

"Aku tidak peduli kau wanita! Tetapi kau sudah membuat Satsuki seperti itu!", dan kini Daiki melempar Sena dengan kasar.

"Daiki.. Aku sudah bilang bukan kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku tetapi jangan sakiti Sena?"

Seijuurou perlahan-lahan berdiri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sadis.

"Bukan kau yang harus mendapat hukuman, Akashi! Tetapi dia!"

"Sei..."

Dan tiba-tiba, Aomine Daiki jatuh dengan keadaan darah keluar dari kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, Daiki? Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku, tetapi tidak pada Sena..", tangan kanan Seijuurou berlumuran darah.

Akashi Seijuurou memukul kepala seorang Aomine Daiki hingga berdarah.

"Sei.."

"Sena, ini juga salahmu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Momoi?"

Seijuurou sudah lelah terus bersabar pada saudaranya ini. Sekali-sekali, saudaranya itu juga perlu dikerasi.

"Karena dia sepertinya menyukaimu, Sei.."

"Ya memang! Aku tau dia menyukaiku! Tetapi kau tau kan, aku hanya mencintaimu?! Apa kau tidak puas dengan itu?! Kau tidak percaya padaku?!", Seijuurou membentak Sena. Sena pun menangis, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Seijuurou sangat marah. Padahal selama ini, Seijuurou selalu sabar padanya.

"Maaf.. Sei..."

Seijuurou pun berjalan meninggalkan Sena. Sena pun berlari mengejar Seijuurou. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Daiki yang tergeletak disana dengan kondisi darah keluar dari kepalanya.

.

.

"Gagar otak ringan?"

"Benar Aominecchi! Kau ditemukan tergeletak tidak berdaya!"

"Bikin takut saja Mine-chin.."

"Tetapi syukurlah, Aomine-kun masih mengingat kita. Hanya saja Aomine-kun lupa dengan penyebab kau tergeletak seperti itu.."

Daiki menggarukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat 'perbuatan' Seijuurou saat itu.

"Entahlah.. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak apa-apa..", kata Daiki sambil tersenyum.

Seijuurou hanya diam. Memang dia juga merasa bersalah, tetapi dia juga kesal dengan Daiki yang tidak mendengarkannya pada saat itu.

"Aku akan pergi mengunjungi Momoi sebentar..", kata Seijuurou.

"Eh? Satsuki? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia keracunan obat, Mine-chin.."

"Eehhh?! Benarkah?!", Daiki sudah bersiap-siap akan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Daiki.. Kau bisa menjenguknya nanti..", kata Seijuurou lagi dan kemudian dia keluar dari ruangang Daiki.

"Akashi-kun!", sambut Satsuki riang saat Seijuurou ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Momoi?"

"Sudah lebih baik! Minggu depan aku akan pulang.."

"Ano, Momoi.. Itu.. Maafkan aku ya.."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Maafkan kakakku juga yang salah memberimu obat. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja.."

"Ah, tidak masalah Akashi-kun.. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya..", kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum. Memang benar Satsuki tidak menganggap ini kesalahan Seijuurou maupun Sena.

"Dan juga Momoi.."

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong, jangan dekati aku lagi. Menyerahlah.. Maafkan aku.."

Satsuki membesarkan matanya. Dia ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Apa selama ini, Seijuurou sudah mengetahuinya?

Seijuurou juga tidak tega mengatakan ini. Tetapi Seijuurou tidak ingin jika Satsuki menjadi korban Sena lagi, atau harus menjadi korbannya karena Sena.

"Sepertinya Daiki akan menjagamu.. Sampai jumpa..", kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar Satsuki.

Satsuki shock. Pikirannya pun campur aduk seketika. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi aneh. Kemudian dia menunduk, dan dapat diketahui dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Akashi-kun.."

.

.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai, Seijuurou-sama."

"Dimana Sena?"

"Sena-sama masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.."

Seijuurou berjalan kearah kamar Sena, kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Sena.."

Sena tidak menjawab.

"Sena.."

Seijuurou kini mendekati Sena.

"Hhh baiklah, maafkan aku yang terlalu keras. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu..", kata Seijuurou dan setelah itu mencium Sena.

"Sei... Kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Tidak.. Tapi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya.. Kasihan Momoi, dia tidak salah.."

"Tapi, Aomine.."

"Dia sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tetapi dia tidak mematuhinya. Karena itu dia harus mendapat balasannya.."

"Sei.. Terimakasih.."

"Berjanjilah, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya.."

Sena pun mengangguk seperti anak kecil, kemudian memeluk Seijuurou dengan riang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei.."

"Aku juga.."

* * *

Fin

Continue or delete?

Gimme your respons please :")

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayo Sei!"

"Sebentar.."

Seijuurou berjalan untuk menyusul kakaknya, namun kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sei? Ada apa?", Sena menyusul Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tidak apa. Ayo jalan.."

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh, Seijuurou melihat kearah sekeliling lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sei?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja seperti ada yang mengikuti kita.."

Sena menoleh dan melihat seluruh tempat.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa Sei.."

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar sambil melihat sekitar lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan lagi..", Seijuurou menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu. Tidak lupa sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Hooo, Akashi Sena..", guman seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka

* * *

Brocon, Siscon, and PSYCHO

Chapter 2

**Rated berubah jadi agak M! ('/')7**

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang mencurigakan, Sena?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita. Lebih tepatnya, mengikutimu.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tetapi apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Sena tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian terlihat jika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada anak kelasku yang tiba-tiba baik padaku.. Tetapi aku tidak tau namanya.. Karena aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.."

"Laki-laki?"

"Sepertinya.."

"Hahahaha kau ini bagaimana sih..", Seijuurou mengacak-acak kepala kakaknya.

"Tetapi, berhati-hatilah..", wajah Seijuurou berubah serius seketika.

Sena mengangguk, "Kalau aku dalam bahaya pun, Sei akan selalu ada untuk melindungiku bukan?"

"Pasti.."

.

.

"Apa? Akashi Sena itu?"

"Benar! Sebenarnya dia cantik.. Hanya saja sifatnya aneh.."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto-foto ini?"

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan fotografiku. Hahaha. Lihatlah, badannya.. Dia mempunyai badan yang bagus.. Benar-benar menggiurkan.."

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola basket yang dengan kencangnya melesat dan mengenai laptop pemilik stalker Sena itu.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

"Maaf, akan kuganti. Tenang saja..", kata Seijuurou dingin sambil melewati mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Akashi itu? Aneh sekali!"

"Mungkin dia mengetahui kau telah menstalker'i kakaknya?"

"Laptopku.."

"Dia bilang akan menggantinya bukan? Tenang saja, Akashi itu orang kaya.."

Seijuurou terus berjalan, namun dia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Jangan pandangi Sena dengan mata kotormu itu.

.

.

"Sei.."

"Ada apa?"

"Orang yang waktu itu kuceritakan.."

"Yang mana?"

"Saat kau bertanya apakah sesuatu terjadi dan aku menceritakan anak kelasku yang tiba-tiba baik.."

"Oh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit.. Kecelakaan. Dan waktunya sama saat kau belajar menggunakan mobil hari itu."

"Hmmm begitukah? Yasudah biarkan saja.."

Seijuurou menyeringai tanpa diketahui Sena.

"Hngg, padahal waktu itu kau yang bertanya padaku.."

"Hanya ingin memastikan apakah kamu baik-baik saja..", Seijuurou mengelus kepala kakaknya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa", dan tanpa aba-aba Seijuurou mencium Sena tanpa ijin.

.

.

"Apa? Momoi absen sebulan?"

"Benar Akashi-kun.. Dia ada keperluan sehingga selama sebulan ini tidak bisa datang ke klub.."

"Aaahhhh.. Satsuki itu, ada-ada saja.."

"Bagaimana Aka-chin? Apa kita harus mencari penggantinya sementara?"

"Tidak mudah menemukan gadis yang mau, nanodayo.."

"Benar Akashicchi, itu tidak mudah.."

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya..", sang kapten pun tampak berpikir. Sena yang berada disana pun keberatan jika dengan adanya gadis lain, maka berarti akan ada gadis baru yang dekat dengan Seijuurou.

"Sei.."

"Apa Sena?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi manajer klub mu?"

"EEHHH?"

Semuanya tentu saja heran, dan dalam hati mereka kurang setuju. Sena selalu kekanak-kanakan, apa jadinya kalau dia menjadi manajer? Seijuurou juga tau hal itu, tetapi dia juga tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menolaknya.

"Sena, pekerjaan ini tidak mudah.."

"Aku tau! Tapi aku ingin melakukannya.."

"Jangan Sena, aku tidak ingin kau tambah sibuk.. Kau masih harus belajar dirumah.."

"Kumohon, Sei.."

Melihat Sena yang kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh itu, mereka menjadi tidak tega. Namun Seijuurou tidak bisa sembarangan memutuskan hanya karena Sena adalah saudaranya.

"Ka-kalau aku mengacau.. Dan.. Tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik.. A-aku akan berhenti..", kata Sena kemudian.

"Hei hei, Akashicchi bagaimana kalau dia saja? Sepertinya senpai akan me-manage kita dengan baik.."

"Tidak apa-apa?", Seijuurou berbisik.

Semuanya tampak mengangguk. Mungkin Sena dapat menjadi trial manajer terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Sena", kata Seijuurou.

Sena pun mengangguk kegirangan. Baru kali ini dia terlihat gembira di depan orang lain selain Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat Sena yang seperti itu. Sepertinya ini tidak buruk. Selama Sena bahagia, Seijuurou pun ikut bahagia.

Dan berkat itu pun, Sena yang selama ini anti sosial menjadi lumayan akrab dengan anggota basket. Sedikit demi sedikit pun Sena mulai terbuka. Seijuurou yang mengetahui dan merasakan perubahan itu pun turut senang.

"Senpai, hari ini kau benar-benar bekerja keras..", puji Ryouta pada Sena.

"Te-terima kasih, Kise.."

.

.

"Senacchi Senpai!"

Semakin hari Sena dan Ryouta semakin akrab. Bahkan saat Seijuurou sibuk, Ryouta lah yang menggantikan posisinya untuk menemani Sena. Dan hal itu, tentu saja berakibat dengan hal yang 'agak bahaya'.

"Gadis itu huh?"

"Yang aneh itu?"

"Saudara Akashi yang sangat gila.."

"Apa maunya orang itu?"

"Tiba-tiba menjadi akrab dengan Kise-kun.."

Bahaya pun, mengancam seorang Akashi Sena.

.

.

"Sei, akan kubelikan makanan di cafetaria.."

"Aku ikut menemanimu.."

"Tidak perlu Sei.. Aku segera kembali!"

Sena pun segera menuju cafetaria untuk membelikan Seijuurou makanan. Tetapi tanpa Sena sadari, ada segerombolan gadis yang memperhatikannya.

"Hei kau!"

Sena menoleh. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu mengingat wajah-wajah gadis ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan 'ada apa'!"

"Kau sengaja menjadi manajer klub basket hanya untuk mendekati Kise-kun bukan?"

"Bahkan beberapa hari lalu Kise sampai mengabaikan kami karena membantumu!"

Sena mencoba mengingat-ingat. Memang benar saat Ryouta membantunya, dia hanya membalas sapaan mereka dan kemudian berlanjut membantunya.

"Bukan salahku kan?", Sena acuh tak acuh berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Sena didorong, dan kemudian ditahan saat tubuhnya jatuh.

"Tentu saja itu salahmu! Dasar wanita jalang!"

"Kau pasti bermaksud untuk memilikinya bukan?!"

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menampar wajah Sena. Yang lain pun ikut menarik rambutnya.

Sena terus mencoba untuk melawan. Kemudian dia teringat jika ada gunting Seijuurou di saku nya. Sena mengeluarkannya dan mencoba membela diri. Tetapi itu berakhir dengan Sena yang memotong rambut salah satu dari mereka.

"Rambutku!"

"Minggir dari hadapanku!"

Sena memotong rambut gadis yang menindihnya itu.

"SIALAANN!"

Karena emosi, gadis itu merebut gunting Sena.

"Ini pembalasanku atas rusaknya rambut indahku! Sialan!"

Baju Sena terus diguntingi oleh gadis itu hingga bagian tubuh Sena mulai terlihat. Dan perlahan-lahan, bagian tubuh Sena dapat dilihat.

"Hahahahahha! Rasakan itu!"

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa senang sementara yang satu terus menggunting baju Sena. Banyak yang menyaksikan hal itu, namun mereka tidak menggubrisnya. Selama ini Sena dianggap orang yang menyebalkan sehingga tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tetapi hal itu tetap saja menjadi tontonan untuk beberapa orang.

"Eh itu?"

"Akashi-kun?"

Mereka cukup terkejut dengan Seijuurou yang berjalan kesana. Namun salah satu dari mereka malah tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun!", gadis yang tadi menggunting-gunting baju Sena berlari kearah Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun.. Maaf aku melakukan ini.. Tapi lihatlah.. Kakakmu, menggunting rambut indahku..", katanya dengan akting sok imut sok sedih.

Tidak menanggapi gadis di depannya, Seijuurou malah merebut paksa gunting di tangannya.

"E-eh.."

"Jangan mengganggu Sena!"

Seijuurou menyodorkan gunting tepat di depan mata gadis itu.

Melihat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan itu, gadis tersebut langsung lari. Teman-temannya yang ikut membully Sena pun ikut berlari setelah itu.

"Sena!"

Seijuurou segera melepaskan jas nya dan memakaikannya kepada Sena.

"Sei.."

"Sudah kubilang harusnya aku ikut bersamamu.."

"Tidak Sei.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungi diri.."

Seijuurou membantu saudaranya itu berdiri dan kemudian memastikan untuk menjaganya dengan benar kali ini.

"Ayo kita pulang..", Seijuurou menggandeng Sena.

'Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menyakiti Sena..

.

.

"Sena!"

"Ah Sei! Akhirnya kau datang juga!", Sena menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyediakan tempat duduk Seijuurou.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak.. Ayo makan siang Sei.."

Seijuurou pun duduk dan makan bersama Sena. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya akan makan bersama diatas atap bagian sekolah yang jarang didatangi. Dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika seandainya ada yang melihat mereka.

"Sena makan sayurnya.."

"Aku tidak suka sayur Sei.."

"Tidak baik jika memakan daging terus..", Seijuurou memasukkan sayur itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmmphh!"

Seijuurou tidak memakannya, melainkan menyalurkan sayur itu ke mulut Sena. Dengan begini mau tidak mau pun Sena akan memakannya.

"Disana!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Meski mereka diatap sekolah, tetap saja mereka dapat mendengar jika ada keributan.

Sena yang penasaran membalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Sena?"

"Sepertinya ada siswi yang tertindih lemari.. Apa ada yang mendorong lemari itu? Darahnya keluar banyak sekali.."

Seijuurou berdiri mengikuti Sena, dan tanpa diketahui Sena dia menyeringai.

"Entahlah.."

"Hmmmmm, kau selalu cuek ya Sei.."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya Sena. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ryouta lagi.."

"Ryouta?"

"Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.."

"Hooo.. Kau juga cemburu kan Sei?", Sena mulai menggoda Seijuurou dan mencubit pipinya.

"Hmm. Tidak tau. Yang jelas jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Hahahahaa! Sei! Kau benar-benar imut kalau cemburu begini!"

Meski pura-pura cemberut, Seijuurou sebenarnya tersenyum dalam hati. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Sena seriang ini, dan itu membuat hatinya pun juga senang.

.

.

"Akashi itu?"

"Kelihatannya.."

Sena yang tadi sedang asyiknya berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa jangan-jangan.. Dia dendam pada kita karena waktu itu?"

"Tetapi kita tidak diapa-apakan bukan.."

Sena yang semakin penasaran pun berusaha mendekat.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada Akashi Seijuurou itu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia terlalu hebat untuk diberi pelajaran!"

"Apa kau lupa salah satu teman kita masuk rumah sakit?! Itu pasti ulahnya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus melakukan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.."

*prang*

Gadis-gadis itu cukup terkejut mendengar suara itu. Sebuah vas yang sangat mahal baru saja jatuh. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja dijatuhkan.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan coba-coba melukai Sei!"

Mereka melihat kearah sumber suara. Sena sudah membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Sena mengambil serpihan pecahan vas yang cukup tajam, kemudian berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya, kalian akan tau akibatnya..", katanya sambil menyodorkan ujung pecahan vas yang tajam itu.

"Sena! Ayo pulang"

Mereka mendengar suara itu dari kejauhan, dan sudah mengetahui suara milik siapa itu.

"Ingat. Jangan sekali-sekali mendekati Sei..", ancam Sena lagi dan kemudian dia pergi dari sana.

Gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa diam sambil merinding melihat kakak beradik Akashi yang berjalan itu.

"Kakak beradik Akashi itu..."

"Sangat mengerikan..."

.

.

."Lagi-lagi kau berulah, Akashi.."

Sena tidak memperdulikan omelan guru itu. Dia terus saja diam.

"Baiklah sebagai hukumannya, aku minta kau bersihkan gudang. Jangan pulang sampai semuanya bersih.."

Sena terus diam dan tidak menjawab. Tetapi biasanya dia akan melakukannya walau tidak menjawab.

Sepulang sekolah, Sena langsung menuju gudang untuk menjalani hukumannya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan hukumannya secepat mungkin agar dapat menyusul Seijuurou yang sedang latihan.

"Merepotkan saja.."

Sena mulai membersihkan sekitar gudang itu. Memang Sena tidak biasa membersihkan hal-hal seperti ini karena dia adalah 'oujou-sama'. Tetapi setidaknya Sena bisa melakukan bersih-bersih versinya sendiri, meski hasilnya agak membingungkan.

"Dia disana."

"Benar."

"Kita jadi menguncinya?"

"Tentu saja. Akashi Sena butuh diberi pelajaran!"

Mereka berjalan kearah gudang itu dan menutup pintu gudang.

"Hahaha rasakan itu!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan gudang itu. Sena yang samar-samar mendengar suara gadis tertawa itu tidak memperdulikan dan kembali membersihkan gudang.

"Akhirnya.."

Setelah mengelap keringat didahinya, Sena pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"E-eh?"

Sena terus mencoba untuk membukanya, namun tidak bisa. Dan sangat disayangkan pintu tersebut kuncinya diluar.

Sena yang lupa membawa ponselnya hanya bisa memukul-mukul pintu.

"Tolong!"

Tetapi sayang tidak ada yang lewat sana.

"Sei.. Tolong aku.."

Hujan pun turun. Dan sialnya, gudang itu bocor di beberapa sisi. Menandakan Sena akan basah kuyup.

"Sei..."

Sena akhirnya menyerah, dan menunggu seseorang untuk menolongnya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kau belum pulang? Sudah gelap.."

"Ah Tetsuya.. Aku mencari Sena.."

Seijuurou terus berjalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya kemana Sena ini?

Seijuurou yang tidak menemukan Sena di seluruh gedung sekolah ini benar-benar kelelahan. Diluar pun hujan. Apakah Sena berada diluar sekolah dan kehujanan?

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou pun berlari keluar dan tidak memperdulikan hujan yang membasahinya. Dia mencari Sena kemanapun.

"Sena!"

Ujung-ujung sekolah yang didatanginya pun tidak menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda Sena. Gedung olahraga pun juga.

Seijuurou kemudian melewati gudang yang dikunci. Seijuurou membukanya, dan dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sena!"

"S.. Sei..."

"Kenapa bisa? Yaampun, tubuhmu dingin sekali!"

"Aku terkunci.. Sei.. Gudangnya.. Bocor..."

Seijuurou menjadi sedih melihat keadaan Sena yang menjadi lemah dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan itu. Dengan segera Seijuurou membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Seijuurou langsung membaringkan Sena yang tertidur dan mengganti bajunya.

"S.. Seii..."

"Sena..", Seijuurou berjalan kesamping Sena yang sudah bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sena? Sebentar lagi supir akan menjemput kita.."

Sena memperhatikan tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak memakai seragam yang basah, sepertinya Seijuurou menggantinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disana tadi?"

"Aku.. Dihukum untuk membersihkan gudang.."

Seijuurou kini mengerti, pasti ada yang menguncinya dari luar.

"Hanya kau sendirian?"

Sena mengangguk.

"Dan kemudian ada yang menguncimu disana.."

"Benar. Tetapi aku tidak tau siapa, Sei.."

"Kamu tidak mendengar suara apapun?"

"Hmm.. Suara tertawa dengan logat Kansai.."

Seijuurou sudah mendapat gambaran siapa yang melakukannya. Tetapi Seijuurou harus mencari bukti terlebih dahulu sebelum 'membalas' perbuatan sang pelaku.

"Maaf Sei.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diri.."

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku yang seharusnya lebih mengawasimu.."

Seijuurou menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sena. Menciumnya agak lama dan sekaligus membuat Sena sedikit lebih tenang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang diam-diam mengambil foto mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Hanya seminggu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa.."

"Hmmmm, apa kau masih bilang tidak bisa jika aku akan menunjukkan ini ke seluruh sekolah? Bahkan keluargamu?"

Mata Seijuurou langsung membesar melihatnya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?!", Seijuurou merebut ponsel gadis itu dan menghapusnya, sementara sang gadis hanya tertawa.

"Sudah ku back up diberbagai tempat, jadi percuma saja.. Bagaimana, kau terima tawaranku tidak, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou geram. Dia terdiam sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak tanpa mengambil resiko ini.

"Kau tau kalau hubungan kalian ketahuan? Kurasa yang mendapat hukuman lebih parah adalah kakakmu~ bahkan mungkin orang yang disalahkan hanyalah kakakmu.."

Benar! Kata-kata gadis itu sangat benar. Selama ini Seijuurou dikenal sebagai anak yang baik, sangat berbeda dengan Sena. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang akan disalahkan adalah Sena.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia harus mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat. Seijuurou bisa saja langsung mencelakai gadis di depannya ini, namun dia lebih mementingkan nasib Sena jika dia melawan gadis ini. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah 'melindungi Sena'.

"Hanya seminggu kan?"

"Khu khu khu.. Akhirnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tunduk juga.. Baiklah, sampai besok honey~"

Dan berkat gadis licik itu, kini seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar menjadi galau.

"Sei! Ayo pulang!"

Melihat saudaranya itu, perasaannya gelisah lagi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sena?

"Sei?"

"A-ah! Sena.. Ayo pulang.."

"Terjadi sesuatu Sei?"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggandeng Sena sampai ke pintu gerbang.

'Sena tidak boleh masuk seminggu besok'

Sampai dirumah pun Seijuurou tidak bisa tenang. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Sena tidak masuk sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sena masuk dan mengetahui kalau dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Selain itu, Seijuurou juga tidak ingin membuat Sena sakit.

"Sei? Ada apa? Hari ini kau aneh.."

"Benarkah?"

"Sangat.."

Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya. Karena terlalu galau dia sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia berada di kamar Seira.

"Sena.."

Pandangan Seijuurou tiba-tiba berubah. Dan itu, membuat Sena sedikit... Takut.

"Se.. Hmp!"

Seijuurou langsung mengunci bibir Sena. Dan kali ini yang dilakukannya bukanlah sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Sei!"

Tidak memberi kesempatan Sena untuk bicara, Seijuurou mengulangi hal yang barusan mereka lakukan. Ciuman Seijuurou kali ini adalah yang terkasar dari semua ciuman lembut yang selalu dia lakukan pada Sena.

"Sena.."

"Se-seii.. Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sena, Seijuurou langsung menyerang leher Sena. Menggigitnya keras dan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat terlihat.

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu.."

"Sei... Tidak sekarang.."

"Kau mencintaiku, Sena?"

"Ta-tapi Sei..."

Seijuurou mengunci bibir Sena lagi dengan sengaja, dan melanjutkan permainan itu hingga akhir.

Dan malam itu, hal yang berharga yang selama ini dijaga oleh Sena, hilang..

"Maafkan aku Sena..", Seijuurou memeluk Sena yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Pasti Sena sangat kesakitan, karena Seijuurou melakukannya dengan kasar.

Seijuurou juga sudah membuat kissmark disekujur tubuh Sena. Dengan keadaan begitu, dipastikan Sena tidak akan bisa sekolah besok.

"Sei..."

Sena yang mengigau dan mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Seijuurou menoleh. Seijuurou semakin kasihan dengan kondisi Sena karena salahnya.

"Maaf Sena.. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kau akan lebih sakit jadinya..", Seijuurou mengelus kepala Sena yang tertidur itu. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sedih setelah melakukan semua itu. Tetapi kalau tidak, Sena akan lebih tersakiti. Dan akhirnya dia menjaga Sena sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda.."

"Pagi..", Seijuurou mengunci pintu kamar Sena.

"Ano.. Sena-sama?"

"Dia sakit dan tidak sekolah hari ini. Dan tolong untuk tidak mengganggunya ataupun masuk kamarnya, ini perintah."

"Baik.."

Dan hari-hari neraka Seijuurou selama seminggu bersama pacar yang dia tidak ketahui namanya, dimulai...

* * *

To be continued.

Mind to give your comment after read?^^ thanks! :D

To UseMyImagination : maaf akhirnya membuat Seijuurou-chan jadi incest '-' tapi incest memang favorit saya :'D saya bayar dengan psycho ny aja m(-_-)m

thankyou for review^^


End file.
